warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smoke on Water
I am working on coding and getting this article set up in classic editor. |-|Regarding coding/plagerism= Please do not use the coding seen in this article. It is open for the coder to use only. To use some coding, please ask the coder. A link to their user page can be found here. This fanfiction belongs to Timberdash. Please do not use the characters or any other content from this fanfiction. You may use the Clans in this fanfiction, though. |-|Intro= Welcome to a healing world... Before we begin :So, you're the victim that has stumbled upon my most-likely-not-going-to-finish-it fanfiction. I do want to finish this, but I will most likely be unable to stay interested in it, so please don't be upset if it gets canceled. Yes, this gosh-darn fanfiction is starting. |-|Allegiances= BayClan Leader: Flystar - mottled gray and black tom with a white mask of fur Deputy: Yewberry - black and white she-cat Medicine cat: Songbird - brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly Warriors Smokepool - black tom with blue eyes Weteyes - dark gray tom with amber rheumy eyes :Apprentice, Dewpaw Oatspeck - speckled brown tom Owl - gray she-cat with four ears :Apprentice, Treepaw Rowanflame - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Petalsplash -white she-cat with red splotches :Apprentice, Crabpaw Milktail - silver she-cat with a white tail Shadownose - black tom with yellow eyes Apprentices Dewpaw - very pale gray tom Treepaw - mottled brown and black tom Crabpaw - dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Queen Hazelshade - black and white she-cat expecting Smokepool's kits Elders Blizzardpool - mottled gray and white tom Ratfang - black tom with amber eyes and ragged fur SunClan Leader:Applestar - dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark cream tips Deputy:Bumbletail - skinny white tom with a long tail Medicine cat:Icebird - once- pretty scarred white she-cat with blue eyes :Apprentice, Seedfoot - gray she-cat with speckled legs. Warriors Clearpool - pale gray tom with blue eyes :Apprentice, Skypaw Twigtail - pale brown she-cat Cherrysong - ginger tabby she-cat Whitetuft - tall white tom with tufted ears and tail :Apprentice, Sorrelpaw Featherpool - tortoiseshell she-cat Adderstrike - brown tabby tom Flameshine - dark ginger tabby Tom with green eyes :Apprentice, Fawnpaw Flipshade - speckled black she-cat with green eyes :Apprentice, Oakpaw Wrenfur - gray tabby tom Creamfrost - cream and white she-cat Pearshine - speckled white she-cat Maplesnow - white she-cat with ginger splotches Leafclaw - brown and white tom :Apprentice, Solarpaw Sloeberry - gray tom with pale gray flecks across his spine Thornshine - brown tabby tom with green eyes Flamesong - mottled dark ginger tabby tom :Apprentice, Bramblepaw Whitestream - swift white she-cat Willowbanch - pale gray tom Goldenstorm - calico tom Apprentices Skypaw - mottled gray she-cat Sorrelpaw - ginger she-cat Solarpaw - golden tom with black tabby stripes Bramblepaw - white tabby she-cat with twisting stripes Oakpaw - strong white Tom with green eyes Fawnpaw - pale brown and white speckled she-cat Queens Quailfeather - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Grasskit, a mackerel tabby she-kit; and Snakekit, a golden tabby she-kit) Yewcloud - small ginger and white she-cat DuskClan Leader:Darkstar - white tom with a black tail and paws Deputy:Dewflake - gray tom with white specks Medicine cat:Greenwhisker - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes :Apprentice, Rufflepaw Warriors Ryesong - pale ginger she-cat :Apprentice, Rosepaw Ottersong - brown tom with blue eyes :Apprentice, Snailpaw Lightspring - bright white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes :Apprentice, Daisypaw Oakbeam - well muscled brown tom with white stripes :Apprentice, Antpaw Nectarsplash - white she-cat with yellow tabby splotches Flutternose - toroiseshell she-cat Morningsky - calico she-cat Leafwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Finchleap - ginger tom with a flash of white on his chest Woodblaze - dark ginger and brown she-cat Whistlesong - pale gray tom Myrtleleaf - calico she-cat Kestrelclaw - tortoiseshell tom Apprentices Rufflepaw - white tom with brown spots Rosepaw - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Antpaw - black tom with shiny fur Elder Flamescar - russet tom with a scar across his face CloudClan Leader:Swanstar - pale gray tabby she-cat w Deputy:Eaglewing - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine cat:Lichenwing - golden tabby she-cat :Apprentice, Shadepaw Warriors Frostfang - black she-cat with a white muzzle Jayfrost - gray and white she-cat Lavenderbreeze - gray tortoiseshell she-cat Mossshine - black, white, and gray mottled she-cat Mothflight - tabby and spotted brown tom :Apprentice, Logpaw Burnfoot - brown to with ginger legs Apprentie, Lynxpaw Poolshine - white tom with amber eyes Fawnskip - cream tom with brown legs Quickflight - gray tabby tom Gorsepetal - yellow tom with green eyes :Apprentice, Emberpaw Apprentices Logpaw - very dark brown tom with amber eyes Lynxpaw - spotted dark ginger an white she-cat Emberpaw - black she-cat Shadepaw - small gray tabby she-cat Queen Rootshine - small calico she-cat(mother to Shinekit, a ginger she-kit) |-|Prologue= Prologue Whitetuft '6 moons ago' :When you're running, you don't really care about the world around you. Well, that's only true if you are running from something. Thus was the case for Whitepaw of BayClan. :Why was he running? Because he had seen maybe just too much. Too much violence, too much blood, and if everything went correctly tonight it would really be too much for him. :He ran across the stream and into SunClan territory. Far away from everything he hated, where nobody could get him. :Whitepaw stalked through the forest for a while until he sat down and waited for a patrol. His thought filled with worries. If Flyface didn't win, if Petalpaw was forever alone, if Redstar had really been somewhat tame until now, and other thoughts until... :"Why are you on our territory, BayClan cat!" Whitepaw jumped in surprise and looked down at his paws. "Not anymore." :A subtle murmuring passed through the SunClan patrol. Whitepaw let out a breath of air. :"I want to speak to Applestar." |-|Chapter 1= Chapter 1 Shadownose :Leaves crunched, a cat hit the ground with a sickening pound, and the other cats yelled in anger. But worst of all, the mouse was gone. Gone. All that time they had spent to find at least two pieces of prey, was gone. :"Oh for StarClan's sake! Did you have to look over your shoulder right then?" :Shdownose knew Weteye's angry mew had reason behind it. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to see Redstar-two. Was that even her real name? He must've forgotten. Again. Weteye's dark gray paw rounded over his ears."Pay attention to me!" Here came the scolding... :The response he got wasn't expected. Redclone, or whatever her name was, looked at him and said something. :"Stop listening to the elders, will you?" :Well, that wasn't expected. Maybe telling him something like she wouldn't kill the whole Clan in the middle of the night would be more reassuring but whatever. Weteyes let out a long sigh. "We're heading back to camp now. No reason to die of frostbite." :My fault, my punishment now. Shadownose padded slowly behind Weteyes and hopefully-not-evil-star. They were discussing something, clearly to be heard outside of his hearing range. The only thing they really told him when he asked was that he wouldn't be in trouble. But what did they mean exactly by "not in trouble?" |-|Chapter 2= Shadepaw :A moon, the salty breeze of bay water, and an eerie feeling. This wasn't a place to be trusted. But, according to Lichenwing, she was born here. Shadepaw shook her head, the cat would be appearing soon. The cat who carried fear. Or... other's fear along with her. :A rustling in the shadows alerted Shadepaw as the black she-cat stepped out. "Please! Everyone but me gets to go to StarClan. While I'm trapped down here with... Them!" :For the first time, Shadepaw noticed other cats watching. A splotched cat, a tabby cat, and a a cats who's pelt seemed to be made of the night itself. :"I can't help you. I don't even know who you are!" :Her question wasn't answered. A hurt look spread across the newcomer’s face. Shadepaw felt her legs buckle from under her as she woke up |-|Chapter 3= Shadownose :Weteyes had disappeared to Flystar’s den, Redclone, her new name, was waiting beside the rock pile, and Shadownose decided to grab something out of the fresh-kill pile. He grabbed a minnow and started gnawing util Flystar appeared. “Shadownose, a word.” :At once, Shadownose’s stomach lurched. Those words were never good news when coming from a leader. Reluctantly, he left his minnow and scrambled up the rock-pile into the leader’s den. Without preamble, Flystar began to speak. :”What has gotten into you? At first you’re an eager learner, ready to join BayClan. Now, after being fed stories about The Revolution, you mainly sit around eating and worrying if Petalsplash is going to rip you open.” Oh, so Petalsplash was her name. “Shadownose,” Flystar continued. “Pay attention! I need you to listen. Now, promise me you will start trying harder.” :”Sure,” Shadownose said half heartedly. “Alright, you are dismissed,” Flystar guided Shadownose out of his den, his tail on Shadownose’s shoulders. When Shadownose was back to his minnow, a certain air of uncertainty was filling his mind. Did I really mean what I said...? |-|.= |-|Chapter 4= Shadepaw |-|Polls= Who should be the protag of the next book? Petalsplash (BayClan) Fawnpaw (SunClan) Flutternose (DuskClan) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)